Aflame
by self-sacrifice
Summary: Spoilers for 65. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I didn't realize you forgot about the lights, too.


314. Forgotten, not forgiven.

_I'm sorry, Nii-san._

_I didn't realize you had forgotten about the lights, too._

Gilbert, my wonderful, beloved brother, had been chosen as a Baskerville- not by the steady line of blood that noble family was connected to, rather relatives- simply he had been one because Glen knew all along for what the Tragedy would do- and how to somehow stop it in the future. Future, that being, _100 years. _His master was always thoughtful, now wasn't he?

"Twinkling stars, golden light."

It shone in his precious eyes. Untainted, a warm glow of amber that could brighten the dark side of the moon. My family, my cruel mother and that... father, a father who couldn't even be described as abusive due to being a massive understatement, thankfully ignored it- until I came along. I had been the reason for us to have a fate worse than death.

_I'm sorry, Nii-san. _

Thrown out, those cursed golden eyes of ours, which I had brought attention to, had placed on the streets- nearly being carried away into a freak show, a circus to which people would laugh or be horrified at us, but would call us monsters, outcasts, because of how we looked. How we were _born._

To this day, I don't know why!

The Baskervilles, back then, were kind and gentle, wise and thoughtful- not something to fear, as they are now.

But it happened.

Thank God- no, no no no. Not thank.

Curse God for Jack finding us.

_The man upstairs has some explaining to do... _

Lacie was dead, buried six feet deep, later set aflame by order of the Nightrays.

We were somewhat anxious back then, but still, her corpse was thrown like a doll to the hungry flames, that gripped its way, crushing her skin, heart, eyes... Her whole body. Some even oohed and ahh'd at the marvelous sight; an explosion of red and orange, yellow at the bottom, twirling together rather beautifully- as if what they had seen was a work of art. I don't think anyone realized what they had done; she was somewhat alive, just trapped. But she'd rot in the Abyss, so I suppose it was fair-game. I wouldn't have liked to wake up under six feet with ground and earth covering me- which would just cause me to die more painfully than the first time. I don't think anyone would, really.

Anyways, I was there to see it, as well Jack who was... well, Jack's emotion was beyond angry, furious, even outrageous- he was_ pissed _at this. Clenching his teeth, tightening his hands into fists, silent minutes passed by until he grabbed me to the carriage and told the driver to go to the Vessalius Mansion. During there, in that place where we were technically alone- he spoke. Jack, the hero, spoke what caused it all.

"They believe she is dead! No, she isn't. It's her soul, it's in the Abyss! Yet, oh and yet, they say she's gone forever, simply because her soul has left it's shell! Vince, my little Vince, do you agree on how stupid this is?"

"I..."

What should I have said? I should have spoken my mind. Instead, I spoke the thing I regret to this day.

"I agree! It's silly, foolish! Why would they do that?"

"Someone who agrees! Damn them!"

I caught my breath just before it was going to hitch out into something like a squeal. That was the first, and last time, I heard Jack curse. Hearing a master curse, unless you happen to be a certain ebony-haired boy, is something unusual unless they're adults and just stabbed their toe. I'm pretty sure Jack didn't hurt his feet at all.

"Vincent... We can do something about this, you know."

"How, Master?"

"We'll open the way to the Abyss. That's what we'll do; Lacie will be back, into this world, with me and you. I'll prove them all wrong."

Nii-san, you remember now, don't you?

You forgot Jack's intentions, but don't forgive him for this.

He lost his mind completely.

Now that's a freak, one who should be in the show.

Not me and you- after all, we're being tested for being insane. Nii-san...

"Why can't people see that head, your old master's, and realize the truth, just like we did?"


End file.
